


Amethyst's junk art

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Painting, artwork, trash into treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Amethyst turns some of the stuff in her room into a piece of art, then shows it to Garnet and Pearl.





	Amethyst's junk art

>Amethyst looked around at the junk piled up in her room and sighed. She remembered seeing the art Lapis and Peridot had made out of random bits, and how interesting Peridot's art had been. "Maybe I can do something like that too." She whispered out to herself as she began eyeing her piles of stuff and walking through her room.  
>Eyeing each pile carefully, Amethyst began pulling random bits and pieces out of the piles. An orange traffic cone, a large box, metal pipes, ropes, an old refrigerator, these were just some of the objects Amethyst plucked out of her piles, creating a new pile in a relatively open area of her room.   
>She hummed to herself as she began positioning the stuff she had picked out into new positions, splitting the refrigerator apart, twisting the pipes into different angles, packing junk around the pipes, using the rope to hold parts together as she used glue from a big container to cement her work in place. Slowly, the piece Amethyst was working on began to take a form, larger than herself in some areas, equal to her height in others.   
>Her limbs stretched out, her gem glowing as she added more details, as she began using old paint to cover her work in colors carefully, her form getting splattered by shards of red, blue, white, purple, and yellow as she worked with a smile.   
>She sighed contently as she looked upon her finished piece, allowing the paint to dry for a moment before she covered the whole thing with a surprisingly clean and intact sheet.   
>An hour later, Amethyst led Garnet and Pearl into her room, towards her piece of art.   
>Pearl sighed in annoyance. "Amethyst, will you please tell us why we're in your room already?"  
>"Not even my vision can see what you're up to. I'm a bit concerned." Garnet added in her usual stern tone.   
>"Aww, chill out Garnet, Pearl, we're almost there! Look, there it is!" Amethyst pointed at the large white sheet draped over her piece of art.   
>"Oh wow, a sheet, that's......nice, and surprisingly clean!" Pearl did her best to act excited  
>Amethyst rolled her eyes. "P, the surprise is under the sheet. Here, let me show you guys!"   
>With a swift motion, Amethyst pulled the sheet away. Pearl and Garnet both gasped as they saw what lied underneath. Before them stood three scale replicas of themselves, Amethyst standing in the middle, with Garnet and Pearl on both sides of her, each placing a hand on her shoulder, all three of them smiling. The statues themselves were three times larger than the actual gems.   
>Amethyst shuffled her feet nervously. "So, what do you two think? I made it out of stuff in my room."  
>Garnet looked at it and smiled. "It's wonderful Amethyst. I'm proud of you."  
>"Oh Amethyst, it's gorgeous! Such a great use for all the broken items laying around your room! Keep up the good work!" Pearl praised Amethyst excitedly, crouching down and wrapping her arms around Amethyst.   
>Garnet smiled as she wrapped her arms around both of them and pulled them into an embrace, leaving a blushing Amethyst stuck in the middle.   
>"Aww, thanks you guys! I might need some more paint, but I'll keep working on these!"  
>Smiles on their faces, Garnet and Pearl left to go get Steven so he could see what Amethyst had made. Amethyst grinned ear to ear as she began surveying the piles again, looking for stuff to use in her next piece of art.


End file.
